


'Fallin' in love

by charlottefrey



Series: Turrow-one shots [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: First Try, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First try in this fandom.</p>
<p>Right after Jack jumped/fell from into the bay of Port Royal. Accidentally William follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Fallin' in love

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very, very short. I may re-write it someday

Elizabeth was leaning in to kiss him. Will stepped back, but slipped. For two very short seconds, he thought, he wouldn’t fall, but then he felt the wind tug on his hair and the smell of salt water grew stronger. The water was cold, when he hit the surface, but he slowly sank to the ground. _I rather drown than stay with this woman another second._ But he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Somebody pulled him back to the surface. _No, let me stay here._ But when his lungs were filled with fresh, salty air, he saw Jack’s face close to his.

   “It’s nice, that you followed me. But not staying with your love?” The brown eyes blinked at him.

   “I don’t have the intention to stay with Elizabeth Swann.”

   “Didn’t you say you love her?” While they talked, they swam over to the Black Pearl.

   “I only wanted to see the surprised look on James Norrington’s face, when I said it.” Will laughed and swallowed accidently a bit of salt water.

   “Hey, Will, why are you here and not with the beautiful lady you saved.” Marty, the dwarf pirate leaned over the rail.

   “Watch out, that you don’t fall into the water and drown, Marty.” William shouted back, but the pirate only laughed and shook his head. Jack pulled himself on board and helped Will to follow.

   “We have somebody new in our crew. William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner.” Jack patted his back hard. “Welcome him properly.” All of the crew jumped to their feet, running over. Every single one of the poured a bucket of salt water over William’s head.

   “Thank you, I am already soaking wet.” The deep, roaring laughs filled echoed through the bay or Port Royal.

   “We should leave as soon as possible, Captain.” One of the crew members whispered into Captain Sparrows ear.

   “Yes, yes. We depart now, hurry!” William looked down on himself. His clothes, even his hat were dripping of water.

   “Can I get some fresh clothes?”

   “Follow me.” Jack lurched down the corridor to his cabin. “After you, Mister.” He said and opened the door, revealing a total mess. While Jack stalked over piles od books, ripped maps and empty bottles, William looked around, shocked.

   “And you want to live in here?” Jack turned, jabbing his finger on Wiliam’s chest.

   “I didn’t turn this into this mess. I haven’t entered the cabin since a few years. Not mine! But…” Jack smiled and went over to the closet. “…these are mine.” All kinds of fancy clothes were stored in the wardrobe. “Help yourself.” He said and bowed. William chose a plain deep green trouser and a white shirt. Jack smiled and pulled some clothes for himself out of the neat piles. Then William undressed in front of Jack, who just stared at him.

   “Is there a problem?” Jack shook his head.

   “No, I only expected you to have less muscles.”

   “I am a blacksmith, what do you expect?”

   “Well…” Jack sulked and waggled his head. “…well…” William arched an eyebrow and snorted.

   “You are insufferable!”

   “I suppose I am.” Jack wrung out his hair.

   “But that’s maybe, why I love you.” William jerked. He didn’t intended to tell his captain that he fell for him.

   “I love you for your stubbornness.” Jack stepped closer and pulled William’s head to him and kissed the shocked man. The pirate knew, what he did, his lips expertise. His strong hands roamed William’s body and pulled his hip closer to his. The other man hissed, when their erected cocks collided.

   “You knew.”

   “Do you think I am blind?” Jack rolled his eyes.

   “I haven’t said, to stop.” With a wicked grin, the captain opened William’s trousers and let the wet fabric slide down. While he undid his own trousers and boots, Will ripped off his shoes. Their kiss deepened, both wanting the same. Jack led William to the next room, throwing him on the bed. Without hesitation, Will opened his legs, watching Jack opening him with a bit of oil. He moaned and growled, even though only two fingers were shoved up his arse.

   “Jack.” He moaned, gripping the sheets tightly.

   “Call me _Captain Sparrow_ when you talk to me.” The wicked gleam in Jack’s eyes was something new to William.

   “Captain Sparrow, I need you cock.”

   “As you wish.” With one fluid motion, Jack buried his cock deep in William’s heat. Both moaned, covered in sea water and sweat. Without intention, Will clenched around Jack, making his captain growl. The pirate couldn’t hold it any longer and pounded into William. Their eyes met and both stared at each other, moaning and panting. Jack hit a special spot inside William, making his body spark and shudder.

   “Harder, Captain.” Jack gripped the other man’s hips hard and rammed his cock even deeper into Will. When the black smith came, he clenched around Jack, bringing his captain also into ecstasy the same second. Exhausted and panting, Jack collapsed on Will’s chest.

   “I love you.” Whispered the captain, as soon as he had enough breath to say something. He felt Will swallow.

   “I love you too, Captain Jack Sparrow.” Strong arms wound held the pirate close to his love’s body.


End file.
